Opened Pandora Box
by ICE HEARTLESS
Summary: Hal terburuk bagiku adalah ketika kotak pandora-ku terbuka dan ia mengetahui semuanya, aku takut ia tidak dapat memaafkanku dan akhirnya malah akan membenciku. Sampai suatu hari nanti, aku merasa hal terburuk itu akan terjadi di depan mataku. Dan aku selalu berharap kepada sang waktu, aku berharap agar sang waktu selalu berpihak padaku. Hufft ... , betapa egoisnya aku. Re-Publish.
1. Chapter 1

Halloooooooo minna, hisashiburi desune? ada yang kangen dengan diriku? atau kalian telah melupakanku?

okay, baiklah bagi kalian yang lupa denganku atau bahkan belum mengenalku, kita perkenalan kembali yaa?

Atashi wa Reichi Kudo de Shinichi no imouto desu~ *plak (ngaku-ngaku) Kalian boleh memanggilku Rei atau Ichi atau dipanggil Kudo pun aku nggak keberatan kok~ *pasang tampang moe* #dijitak

Pertama kali jadi anggota Author di FFn aku pakai namepen Ichi One Eins Kudo, nah karena itulah aku bukanlah Author baru di FFn, tapi bukan berarti aku udah senior hehehe ^^... Oya fic ini cuma _re-publish_ aja dan akan dilanjutkan atau tidak itu tergantung dari kalian para readers.

Semua ini disebabkan karena waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, jadi aku hiatus dari FFn dan men-delete semua fic-ku untuk sementara waktu. Nah, sekarang aku sudah selesai UN, dan sudah lulus UN juga... dan sekarang aku tengah galau dengan ketidak jelasan masa depanku *lebay tingkat dewa*

Main Chara: Shinichi Kudo a.k.a Conan Edogawa dan Kogoro Mouri

Genre: ? boleh minta pendapat?

So, Don't Like Don't Read

If you like review please, and If you don't like I don't need a flame, but if you keep want to flame my fic, it's okay... I'll ignore it :P (hahaha saya memang BakAuthor yang keras kepala, bukan tipe orang yang ambil pusing, yeah... I'm Ice Heartless Girl (gomen, bahasa Inggrisku rancu _)

Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan/Case Closed

Disclamer: Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Opened Pandora Box

© ICE HEARTLESS

…3…..2…..1…LET'S BEGIN…..

Sang Mentari kembali menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur tanpa kenal lelah, dan kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di kala senja. Ya, selalu saja begitu. Menampakkan diri dan menyembunyikan diri bagai seorang anak kecil berkacamata yang beberapa kali menampakkan dirinya sebagai Shinichi Kudo, lalu kembali lagi menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai Conan Edogawa.  
Tapi ini berbeda, Sang Mentari yang menyembunyikan diri akan selalu menepati janji kepada berjuta makhluk bahwa ia akan kembali menampakan dirinya di esok hari. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa berjanji akan kembali walau tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Ya, membuat satu makhluk yang sangat berarti bagiku terus menunggu tanpa mengetahui sampai kapan ia harus menunggu. Bukankah itu perih? Tapi aku pun merasakan hal yang sama perihnya dengannya. Dan aku pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, perasaan 'Cinta' yang tulus. Hal terburuk bagiku adalah ketika kotak pandora-ku terbuka dan ia mengetahui semuanya, aku takut ia tidak dapat memaafkanku dan akhirnya malah akan membenciku. Sampai suatu hari nanti, aku merasa hal terburuk itu akan terjadi di depan mataku. Dan aku selalu berharap kepada sang waktu, aku berharap agar sang waktu selalu berpihak padaku. Hufft ... , betapa egoisnya aku.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Di kala senja, Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Sonoko, Heiji, dan Kazuha pergi ke sebuah gedung tempat pameran lukisan dunia yang hanya dilakukan selama 3 hari oleh keluarga Suzuki di Tokyo. Seperti biasa, dimana ada Conan disitulah ada kasus, ditambah lagi ada Heiji, seorang pemuda pembawa kasus yang menyebut dirinya Detektif hebat dari Barat saingan terberat Shinichi Kudo.

Pembunuhan terjadi di salah satu ruang pameran yang telah menjadi TKP. Korban tewas karena kepala bagian depannya dihantam benda keras, dari hasil penyelidikan diduga senjata yang digunakan adalah sebuah lukisan berbingkai di pameran itu. Keadaan TKP cukup parah karena beberapa lukisan berjatuhan di lantai tak beraturan dan pecahan kaca bingkai lukisan berserakan di mana-mana. Conan dan Heiji pun langsung melakukan penyelidikan bersama begitu juga dengan Kogoro, sang Detektif Tidur.

**1 jam berlalu...**

"Heiji, bagaimana? Dengan ini kita akan memaksa si Pelaku menampakkan dirinya!" ucap seorang anak kecil berkacamata disertai senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.  
"Ya, ayo kita lakukan analisis kita!" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit hitam disertai senyum kemenangan sekaligus kepuasan di wajahnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlukiskan betapa bersemangatnya ia.

"Hei, kalian!" ucap seorang wanita dari arah lain kepada mereka berdua.  
"Nan de Kazuha?" tanya Heiji datar.  
"Ayo! Sebentar lagi Kogoro-san akan melakukan analisisnya ... ." ajak Kazuha kepada Heiji dan Conan.  
"NANNIIIIIIIIII?" teriak Conan dan Heiji kompak.  
"Sudahlah, ayo!" paksa Kazuha.

"Kogoro-san, apa benar kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?" tanya Inspektur Megure dengan raut penasaran.  
"Hhm ... ," gumam Kogoro.  
"Pelakunya adalah-" ucapan Heiji terpotong karena Conan mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak mengatakannya sekarang.  
"Nan de Kudo?" tanya Heiji dengan raut heran.  
"Sudah, tak perlu terburu-buru, kan ... ." ucap Conan santai.  
"Haahh ... , Ya sudahlah, kita awasi dulu gerak-gerik si Pelaku selagi paman baka it- Hei, doshite? Kau jangan melamun di saat orang lain sedang bicara." ucap Heiji panjang lebar.  
"E-hh ... . Siapa yang melamun, hanya saja-" ucapan Conan terhenti.  
"Hanya saja?" ucap Heiji mengulangi perkataan Conan dengan raut bingung.  
"Ah ... . daijoubu" ucap Conan ragu.

"Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk hari ini, apa yang akan terjadi?" batin Conan.

"Hhm apanya? Ayo beritahu kami siapa pelakunya, Kogoro Tidur!" ucap Inspektur Megure tidak sabaran.

_'DEG'  
_"Perasaan apa ini?"

"Hhm ... , H-hooaamm-nyamm ... , nyaamm ... ." ucap Kogoro sembari menguap seperti biasa dia akan melakukan analisis sebagai Kogoro tidur dengan ekspresinya yang memang terlihat Konyol.

_'DEG'  
_"NAN DE?" batin Conan dan Heiji sembari memandang satu sama lain.  
"Tidak mungkin, aku belum menembakkan peluru biusku pada Ojisan.

Terlihat semua orang mulai menegang karena Kogoro tidur akan memulai pertunjukan analisisnya. Ran Mouri, terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, dia tampak heran, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"E-hh ... . Aneh, rasanya berbeda. Biasanya Conan selalu ada di dekat Tousan di saat-saat Tousan akan melakukan analisisnya, tapi dia ... . Conan ada disamping Heiji. Padahal, kupikir Conan lah yang ada di balik semua pertunjukan analisis Tousan, dan sebenarnya dia adalah Shinichi." batin Ran sembari melirik ke arah Conan. Karena memiliki mata yang tajam, Conan menyadari bahwa Ran sedang memandang ke arahnya.

_'DEG'  
_"Ran, kau ... , Jangan-jangan ... ."

"A-apa mungkin perkiraanku salah?" batin Ran dengan raut bingung.

"Ran ... , Semoga saja tidak."

_**Conan P.O.V  
**_  
Jantungku berdetak luar biasa cepat saat Kogoro Ojisan memecahkan kasus seperti tertidur dengan peluru biusku, tapi anehnya aku tidak menembakkan peluru bius dari jam tanganku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah kedok-ku sudah diketahui Kogoro Ojisan, bahwa selama ini akulah yang memecahkan kasus dengan menidurkan dan meniru suaranya, sehingga dia sengaja memancingku. Tapi, kenapa Kogoro Ojisan tidak mengatakannya padaku, tapi kenapa Ojisan bisa tahu? Apa Oji-san juga tahu kalau aku adalah Shinichi Kudo? Berkali-kali aku berpikir pada saat Kogoro Ojisan melakukan analisisnya di depan orang banyak, termasuk Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha dan para Polisi bagian investigasi devisi 1. Ternyata Heiji pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan, yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya dapat saling pandang saja dengan Heiji. Apa, Jangan-jangan ada orang lain di balik semua ini?

_**End Conan POV  
**_  
Analisis Kogoro berakhir dengan adanya bukti-bukti yang bisa membuat pelaku menyerah. Pelaku pembunuhan kali ini pun tertangkap, kemudian Inspektur Megure dan Opsir Takagi pun membawa pelaku pembunuhan itu dengan mobil Patroli.

"Huaahh ... , Ngantuknya ... ." ucap Kogoro sembari meregangkan tubuh.  
"Dasar Otousan ... ." gerutu Ran pada Ayahnya.  
"Wahh, Kogoro-san ... . Analisis anda sangat luar biasa!" puji Ayah Sonoko.  
"Ah ... . Biasa saja ... ." ucap Kogoro yang terlihat senang.  
"Iya, tadi analisis Ojisan itu hebat lho ... ." puji Sonoko.  
"Iya, sampai-sampai Heiji-kun dan Conan-kun tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun tadi", ucap Kazuha sembari melirik ke arah Heiji.

"Hohoho ... . Bocah SMA seperti dia sih bukanlah tandinganku ... ." ucap Kogoro bangga sembari melirik kearah Conan, entah mengapa bukan Heiji yang diliriknya.  
"Hahaha ... ." Heiji tertawa singkat, ia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya benar Kotak Pandora-ku telah terbuka... Ayolah Shinichi, ayo tenang..." batin Conan.

.KU

Whuaa hahaha akhirnya chapter 1 selesai di edit, oya waktu pertama publish dulu dapat satu review dari **Viee Sherlock**, ini ku copy reviewnya sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah mau baca plus review fic-ku waktu itu, gomenasai aku malah menghilang m(_ _)m

Viee Sherlock 4/14/12 . chapter 1

Kereeeen..

Apa kogoro bener-bener tau kalo conan itu shinichi? ato masih sekadar curiga aja?

ne~

(Arigatou udah sempatkan diri untuk review, ini review kamu dulu masih kusimpan lho~ hehehe Keren? Hontou ni? Arigatou. Hn... ku kasih bocoran nggak yaa? hehe Rahasia dulu deh~ nanti kotak pandoranya malah kebuka duluan :P *dijitak)

P.S. Okay, aku akan berusaha untuk update faster, minna... Mind to review, reader?

Signed,

ICE HEARTLESS a.k.a Reichi Kudo

(Monday, June 24th 2013 21.16 WIB)


	2. Chapter 2

Analisis Kogoro berakhir dengan adanya bukti-bukti yang bisa membuat pelaku menyerah. Pelaku pembunuhan kali ini pun tertangkap, kemudian Inspektur Megure dan Opsir Takagi pun membawa pelaku pembunuhan itu dengan mobil Patroli.

"Huaahh ... , Ngantuknya ... ." ucap Kogoro sembari meregangkan tubuh.  
"Dasar Otousan ... ." gerutu Ran pada Ayahnya.  
"Wahh, Kogoro-san ... . Analisis anda sangat luar biasa!" puji Ayah Sonoko.  
"Ah ... . Biasa saja ... ." ucap Kogoro yang terlihat senang.  
"Iya, tadi analisis Ojisan itu hebat lho ... ." puji Sonoko.  
"Iya, sampai-sampai Heiji-kun dan Conan-kun tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun tadi", ucap Kazuha sembari melirik ke arah Heiji.

"Hohoho ... . Bocah SMA seperti dia sih bukanlah tandinganku ... ." ucap Kogoro bangga sembari melirik kearah Conan, entah mengapa bukan Heiji yang diliriknya.  
"Hahaha ... ." Heiji tertawa singkat, ia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya benar Kotak Pandora-ku telah terbuka... Ayolah Shinichi, ayo tenang... ." batin Conan.

Main Chara: Shinichi Kudo a.k.a Conan Edogawa dan Kogoro Mouri

Genre: ? boleh minta pendapat?

So, Don't Like Don't Read

If you like review please, and If you don't like I don't need a flame, I just need a suggestion to make my fic better than before. But if you keep want to flame my fic, it's okay... I'll ignore it :P (hahaha saya memang BakAuthor yang keras kepala, bukan tipe orang yang ambil pusing, yeah... I'm Ice Heartless Girl (gomen, bahasa Inggrisku rancu _)

Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan/Case Closed

Disclamer: Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Opened Pandora Box

© ICE HEARTLESS

…3…..2…..1…LET'S BEGIN…..

Kasus telah terpecahkan, Kogoro dan yang lainnya pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sang bola api raksasa yang tadinya berada di angkasa nan biru kini telah bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya. Sonoko dan keluarga Suzuki berterimakasih kepada Kogoro dan yang lainnya karena telah membantu memecahkan kasus yang telah terjadi pada pameran hari ini, tampak tuan dan nyonya Suzuki beserta Sonoko, putri bungsu mereka, mengantarkan Kogoro dan yang lainnya sampai ke area parkir yang luas milik keluarga Suzuki. Kogoro, dan yang lainnya membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda permohonan pamit. Kemudian mereka melangkah menghampiri mobil yang sengaja di sewa oleh Kogoro untuk hari ini. Bunyi suara mobil pun terdengar, Kogoro menyetir mobil sewaannya menuju Kantor Detective Mouri. Bunyi itu kemudian menghilang sama sekali.

**Di Kantor Detective Mouri****  
**  
"Hahh... Bukannya bersenang-senang, malah menemui kasus.. ." gerutu Kazuha sembari menaiki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua.  
"Iya, kau benar Kazuha-chan." ucap Ran setuju.  
"Dan kita belum makan malam sampai jam segini.. ." keluh Kogoro menambahkan sembari melihat arloji di tangan kanannya yang menunjukan pukul 8.15 p.m.  
"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung memasak makan malam." ucap Ran sembari melangkah menuju dapur.  
"Aku bantu ya, Ran-chan." tawar Kazuha.  
"Boleh.. ." ucap Ran sembari mengangguk. Ran dan Kazuha pun melangkah beriringan menuju dapur.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, ya!" ucap Heiji pada Conan dan Kogoro.  
"Ya sudah, sana!" ucap Kogoro acuh tak acuh.  
Heiji melirik ke arah Conan lalu berkata, "Conan-kun, kau tidak-" Heiji memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya seketika Conan, bocah berkacamata itu langsung menolaknya dengan gelengan kepala.  
Seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan bocah itu atau mungkin memang ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan si bocah kacamata saat ini, tanpa basa-basi lagi Heiji pun meninggalkan Conan dengan Kogoro di ruang tengah lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kini, suasana yang menyelimuti Conan dan Kogoro terasa begitu sunyi.

"Kau," ucap Kogoro kepada Conan memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.  
"Ha-i... . Nan de, Ojisan?" ucap Conan cukup tenang dengan nada bicara anak-anak. Conan yang tadinya tengah berpura-pura membaca manga, kini menoleh menatap Kogoro.  
"Kau yang ... , Kupikir kau mengerti maksudku!" ucap Kogoro sembari menatap tajam sepasang iris _saphire _yang berada di hadapannya.

_'DEG'_

"Sudah kuduga, bagaimana ini? Apa aku mengaku saja? Tidak, nanti Ran dan Ojisan akan terlibat dalam bahaya... ."

"Jangan mencoba mengelak dan mencari-cari alasan jika kau memang benar-benar Detektif! Kalau kau mau-"ucap Kogoro terhenti berusaha memojokkan Conan.

_'DEG'_

"Jangan-jangan Ojisan tahu, aku adalah Shinichi... . Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak memiliki alibi, bukan?" ucap Kogoro ketus.  
"Ya, mungkin... ." ucap Conan berusaha setenang mungkin, tetapi rasanya bocah berkacamata itu mulai terpancing.  
"Jadi, sekarang kau mengaku atau aku yang akan mengungkap semuanya!" ucap Kogoro tampak unggul.  
"Hhm... . Bagaimana ya? Ojisan pilih yang mana?" ucap Conan dengan raut serius, namun masih dengan nada bicara anak-anak.  
"Hentikan penyamaranmu... . Atau aku yang akan membuka semuanya!" ucap Kogoro yang mulai merasa jengkel.  
"Apa maksud Ojisan? Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Conan dengan wajah polosnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran bocah ini?  
"Kau masih ingin berbohong, bocah Detektif?!" tanya Kogoro dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" tanya Conan di dalam pikirannya.

"Shinichi, kau tidak boleh terbawa oleh perasaanmu!" bisik suara yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Shinichi, kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu!" bisik suara lain yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau memang mewarisi otak cemerlang dari ayahmu dan kemampuan hebat dalam _ber-acting_ dari ibumu. Baiklah... . Jika kau ingin aku yang mengungkapkan identitasmu, Shi-n ... ," desak Kogoro terhenti.

"Hai, sou desu!" ucap Conan memotong perkataan Kogoro dengan raut serius dan dengan intonasi yang terkesan dewasa.  
"Ya ... , benar! Aku Shinichi Kudo, Detektif SMA!" ucap Conan lagi dengan senyum terlukis sempurna di wajahnya yang tenang.

"BHUHAHAHAHHAA ... ." tawa Kogoro menggelegar.

"E-hh ... . Kenapa Ojisan malah tertawa?" tanya bocah berkacamata yang sebenarnya bernama Shinichi heran.  
"Hahaha ... . Tidak, aku hanya puas karena akulah yang menang, aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, dan kau kalah, bocah!" ucap Kogoro dengan nada puas. Well, kalimat itu benar-benar membuat seorang Shinichi Kudo merasakan kejengkelan yang luar biasa.  
"Haha ... . Aku? Kalah? Jangan bercanda, Ojisan ... ." ucap Shinichi dengan nada kesal.  
"Akuilah itu, bocah!" ucap Kogoro penuh penekanan di kata 'bocah'.  
"Enak saja, dan tolong jangan memanggilku bocah!" protes Conan dengan nada kesal.  
"Lihat saja tubuhmu ... . Dan kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengalahkanku!" ucap Kogoro dengan intonasi mengejek.  
"Ya, terserah sajalah ... , tapi jika aku sudah kembali ke tubuh asliku, aku takkan pernah kalah darimu! Bukan kah memang selalu begitu, nee?" ucap bocah berkacamata itu sembari menyeringai iblis dan dikelilingi aura hitam nan mengerikan.

"Lebih baik kau buktikan terlebih dahulu, apakah kau akan kembali ke tubuh aslimu atau tidak? Hahaha ... . O-ya bagaimana kronologisnya sampai tubuhmu bisa mengecil seperti ini?" tanya Kogoro pada akhirnya dengan _volume_ rendah, setengah berbisik agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar oleh Ran dan Kazuha yang masih berada di dapur.

**Opened-Pandora-Box**

"Jadi begitulah kejadiannya kenapa tubuhku bisa sampai seperti ini." ucap Conan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mengerikan, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa membuat racun seperti itu di dunia ini?" ucap Kogoro tidak habis pikir betapa jenius dan betapa gilanya ilmuan yang mampu membuat racun yang di luar akal pikiran manusia normal pada umumnya.

"Hhn ..., yang membuat formulanya telah meninggal dan mewariskan penelitian itu kepada anak bungsunya, anggota organisasi yang telah berkhianat karena tahu kakak satu-satunya telah dibunuh oleh seorang dari mereka." terang bocah berkacamata itu.

"Lalu di mana anak itu sekarang?" tanya Kogoro semakin penasaran.

"Sekarang ia tinggal di rumah profesor Agasa. Anak perempuan berambut coklat terang yang terkesan dingin itu." jawab Shinichi.

"E-H? Anak yang bernama Ai Haibara itu? Pantas saja sikapnya tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah seorang anak kecil, dia juga tidak bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak pada umumnya." ucap Kogoro panjang lebar, betapa _shock_-nya ia begitu mengetahui bahwa Ai Haibara ternyata juga adalah seorang yang bernasib sama seperti Shinichi Kudo. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa anak perempuan yang selalu memasang wajah datar setiap saat itu ternyata adalah seorang mantan anggota organisasi yang sangat mengerikan dan memiliki masa lalu yang terasa pahit.

"Tapi mengapa ia belum berhasil menemukan penangkalnya? Dia kan anak dari ilmuan yang menemukan dan membuat formulanya." tanya Kogoro lagi.

"Pe-penangkal? _Prototype _maksudnya. Tidak semudah itu, lagi pula terlalu banyak unsur di dalam formula itu sehingga tidak mudah untuk mengingat unsur-unsur dan kadar yang diperlukan untuk mengembangkan formulanya. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya padaku ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan memprotes racun hasil penelitiannya yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini. Yah, mungkin aku juga harus sedikit bersyukur karena racun itu tidak sampai membunuhku."

"Ck ... , ck ... . Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kogoro.

"Ya, jalan satu-satunya aku harus mencari data lebih banyak tentang mereka dengan cara melibatkan diri dengan lebih banyak kasus lagi, kemudian mendekat, lalu menghancurkan gagak-gagak hitam itu, setelahnya mengambil _sample_ dari racun yang bernama **APTX-4869**, dan akhirnya kembali ke tubuh asliku,." ucap Shinichi dengan raut serius.

"Hehh? Dengan tubuhmu yang seperti ini apa kau bisa?" tanya Kogoro memastikan atau lebih tepatnya khawatir.

"Ojisan meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi bukan kah itu berbahaya!"

"Karena berbahaya makanya aku merahasiakannya dari Ran, Ojisan, dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau kalian terbawa dan terlibat dalam bahaya karenaku." terang Conan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan _sample_ racun itu dulu, lalu kembali ke tubuh aslimu, setelahnya baru kau menghancurkan mereka. Setidaknya mungkin itu akan sedikit menguntungkan ketimbang kau berusaha mengalahkan mereka dalam rupa bocah kelas 1 SD." ucap Kogoro mengungkapkan argumennya yang memang terdengar lebih masuk akal.

"Hhm ... , kurasa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka meskipun dalam rupa Conan sekali pun. Lagipula ini sedikit menguntungkanku dalam memata-matai dan menyelidiki mereka. Selama mereka belum mengetehui identitasku yang sebenarnya aku bisa lebih leluasa menyusup dengan menyamar sebagai seorang anak kelas 1 SD." ucap Shinichi sembari menyeringai, seringainya tampak membuat Kogoro bungkam.

"Hhm ... .Aku mengerti. Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi, ingat ... , jangan sampai kau mati sebelum kau berhasil kembali ke tubuh aslimu! Kau sudah terlalu lama membohongi dan menyakiti Ran. Jika sampai kau mati sebelum berhasil kembali ke tubuh aslimu dan mengatakan bahwa kau dan Conan adalah orang yang sama maka kunyatakan secara sepihak bahwa kau kalah dan aku lah pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Kogoro dengan raut yang teramat serius, entah mengapa kalimat yang ia tujukan pada Shinichi terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan besar.

"Haha ... .Secara tidak langsung Ojisan ingin menantangku, kan. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Dan aku berjanji, setelahnya aku akan segera menceritakan semuanya kepada Ran." ucap Shinichi mantap. Kogoro mengunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang rasanya belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Oya, lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Kogoro lagi, air mukanya kembali berubah menjadi acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Mereka sudah kuberi penjelasan se_detail _mungkin sehingga mengerti." ucap Shinichi sembari mengunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahh ... , memang susah mempunyai anak yang yang keras kepala!" gerutu Kogoro sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Etto- kenapa Ojisan bisa tahu kalau aku adalah-?" Shinichi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berpikir pasti si Detektif tidur itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Ohh itu sih ... .Tentu saja. Aku kan seorang Detektif! Hohoho... ." ucap Kogoro bangga sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Haahh ... . Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Eh-h, jangan-jangan ... ." ucap Shinichi terhenti sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, " ucap Kogoro penuh penekanan.

**T.Z.U.Z.U.K.U**

Yatta, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. Hehehe... Arigatou untuk para silent readers yang sudah mau membacanya. Dan untuk yang review via FFn atau FB aku sangat berterimakasih lho. Terutama **Benedicta-senpai**, dan **Hi-chan**, yang sudah memberikan koreksi terhadap kekurangan fanfic-ku ini. Dan untuk **Raven-chan**, mungkin chapter 3 nanti akan lebih panjang dibanding kedua chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku merasa takut kalian merasa bosan jika satu chapter words-nya terlalu panjang. Hehehe

Ah, aku tidak tahu apakah chapter 2 ini sedikit ada kemajuan atau tidak, tapi aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan kalian yang telah membacanya, well... aku tidak ingin kalau kalian berhenti membaca fanfic-ku di tengah jalan karena merasa kecewa... Jadi, aku sangat senang jika kalian memberikan kritikan/saran/koreksi yang bisa membuatku lebih baik lagi dalam menulis daripada kalian hanya diam saja dan berhenti membaca tulisanku.

Okay, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di chapter 3? Apa kalian mau tahu kelanjutannya seperti apa?

Oya aku masih belum tahu ini cocoknya genrenya apa _ apa ada yang punya saran?

Etto, sebenarnya fic ini awalnya hanya bermula dari drabble dari sudut pandang Conan dan Ran saja, aku tidak mebuat sepenjang ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah buat jadi beralur aneh begini, dan masih tidak tahu akan berakhir sampai di mana dan seperti apa ending-nya nanti? kalau menurut kalian gimana?

I want to say, "Hontou ni arigatou karena telah membaca dari chapter awal dan juga telah membaca fic-ku yang berjudul 'Spring of Love'" *bow

Last, aku minta maaf kalau ada yang terasa ganjil, daripada di pendam dalam hati lebih baik beritahu aku apa yang membuat kalian merasa ganjil atau kurang puas? Selama itu bukan flame aku welcome-welcome aja kok~

Jaa nee ... .

Signed,

ICE HEARTLESS a.k.a Reichi Kudo

(Friday, June 28th 2013-13.27 WIB)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya (_remaked _by **Benedicta**-senpai)

Kogoro menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil mendesah keras-keras, "Memang susah mempunyai anak-anak yang keras kepala." ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.  
"Etto, kenapa Ojii-san bisa tahu kalau aku adalah...?" Shinichi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
Kogoro tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengerti maksud anak itu. "Oh, itu, sih, tentu saja karena aku seorang detektif! Hohoho!" tawanya menggelegar.  
Shinichi memutar matanya, "Ojii-san, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Kemudian matanya melebar seketika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, "Jangan-jangan... karena itu, ya?"

Main Chara: Shinichi Kudo a.k.a Conan Edogawa dan Kogoro Mouri

Genre: ? sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan Genre yang tepat -_- *BAKA

Warning: Chapter kali ini rasanya agak membosankan dan tidak seru sama sekali. Mungkin juga chapter ini aneh dan kurang greget(?). Semua ini karena belakangan mood ICE HEARTLESS sedang tidak mendukung, tapi karena kalian sudah lama menunggu jadi lah seperti ini-penuh kekurangan. Walau begitu kuharap chapter ini tidak terlalu buruk dan kalian tidak merasa menyesal telah menunggu lama. Gomenasai minna-sama *bow

Well, Don't Like Don't Read

If you like-please to review, and If you don't like-I don't need a flame, I just need a suggestion to make my fic better than before. But if you keep want to flame my fic, it's okay... I'll ignore it :P (hahaha saya memang BakAuthor yang keras kepala, bukan tipe orang yang ambil pusing, yeah... I'm Ice Heartless Girl (gomen, bahasa Inggrisku rancu _)

Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan/Case Closed

Disclamer: Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Opened Pandora Box

© ICE HEARTLESS

…3…..2…..1…LET'S BEGIN…..

"Makanan siap!" ucap mereka kompak penuh semangat. Mereka adalah dua gadis bersungrai panjang dengan _pigmen _coklat-kehitaman. Kalau dilihat secara kasat mata mereka itu mirip, yang membedakan hanya _hair-style_-nya saja. Gadis yang satu lebih memilih menggerai rambutnya, membiarkan berhelai-helai rambutnya jatuh bebas secara sempurna. Sehingga memberikan kesan lembut dan dewasa pada dirinya, ditambah bagian depan rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas seperti tanduk kecil-membuat kesan tersendiri padanya. Sementara, gadis yang satunya lagi lebih memilih mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda dengan sebuah pita berukuran besar yang memberikan kesan manis dan _energetic_ pada dirinya. Suara mereka yang setengah berteriak karena sankin bersemangat bergema di ruangan di mana Conan alias Shinichi dan Kogoro tengah berbincang cukup lama dengan topik serius dan bisa dikatakan 'ra-ha-si-a'. Well, getaran suara mereka membuat Conan dan Kogoro tersentak kaget, memecahkan _atmospher_ yang berhasil terbentuk sempurna di antara perbincangan mereka. Mau tidak mau perbincangan meraka harus terhenti atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan.

"E-H ... !" gumam Conan dan Kogoro kaget oleh suara Ran dan Kazuha yang tengah berjalan dari arah dapur sembari membawa makan malam yang telah siap.

"Lho, kok 'E-H' sih?" tanya Kazuha bingung sembari menyajikan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja khas Jepang.

"I-iie ... ,"ucap Conan dan Kogoro tergagap secara bersamaan.

"Seharusnya kan kalian bilang 'asyik' atau 'lama sekali sih', bukannya biasanya seperti itu." komentar Ran sembari meletakkan mangkuk yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, beserta peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja khas Jepang itu.

"O'I-ya, tadi rasanya kami dengar kalian sedang ngobrol. Tapi, dari dapur sih tidak terdengar apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan," ucap Kazuha seembari menyendoki nasi yang masih mengepul(?) dari _rice cooker_ ke dalam mangkuk.

"Huufft ... . untung saja mereka tidak dengar." batin Conan sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Ano, E-tto ... , tadi kami hanya sedang mendiskusikan kasus yang dimuat di koran. Kasus yang sering terjadi belakangan ini." ucap Kogoro menjelaskan-lebih tepatnya berbohong sembari mengangkat koran yang sedari tadi sudah terlipat rapi.

"Mendiskusikan kasus dengan Conan-kun?" ucap Ran dengan intonasi yang terdengar mengintimidasi. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat heran. "Tidak biasanya Tou-san berdiskusi dengan Conan-kun? Kenapa Heiji-kun tidak ikut berdiskusi dengan kalian?" ucap Ran lagi, dua buah pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkannya kepada kedua orang yang masih terduduk diam di sofa yang berada sekitar 2,8 meter dari meja khas Jepang itu .

"Ohh, Heiji-niichan juga kok. Tapi karena merasa gerah dan berkeringat, Heiji-niichan pergi mandi. Tuh, dia!" ucap Conan dengan suara kekanak-kanakan yang terdengar begitu _innocent_. Ia menunjuk sosok Heiji, detektif berkulit *e-hem* agak hitam yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan sehelai handuk berukuran kecil dengan warna _soft green_ menggelantung (?) di bahunya.

"Ng, nan da yo? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan ku? Terus Conan kenapa nunjuk-nunjuk aku segala?" tanya Heij bingung dengan pandangan semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengarah padanya. Ia memandang ke arah mereka dan memandangi kaki sampai badannya secara bergantian-berpikir kalau-kalau ia mengenakan sesuatu yang aneh tanpa disengaja.

"E-etto ... , tadi Heiji-niichan sebelum mandi ikut mendiskusikan kasus yang dimuat di koran dengan ku dan Kogoro- ojisan, kan!" tanya Conan-tepatnya paksa Conan dengan penekanan pada kata 'kan!' di akhir kalimatnya.

"E-H, I-ya." jawab Heiji spontanitas. Sebenarnya sih ia bingung dengan pertanyaan anak itu. Tapi, mau tidak mau sepertinya ia memang harus menjawab 'iya'.

"Ya sudahlah ... . Ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar menunggu kalian." ucap Kogoro memutuskan pembicaraan yang menurutnya akan semakin merepotkan jika diteruskan. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju di mana makanan sudah siap. Conan pun memutuskan berjalan di belakang seperti ekor mengikuti Kogoro.

"Hhm ... , sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Heiji dengan raut bingung. Sosoknya masih mematung –bersandar pada dinding dengan rambut yang masih setengah kering dan handuk yang masih menggelantung(?) di bahuya. Jujur, ia tampak keren di saat seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Heiji-niichan. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Conan dengan suara ceria khas anak-anak. Conan langsung menarik paksa ujung baju Heiji. "Nanti kujelaskan." bisik Conan dengan volume rendah namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Heiji. Conan pun menyeret(?) Heiji sampai di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang sudah di kelilingi oleh Kogoro, Ran dan Kazuha. Heiji duduk di antara Conan dan Kogoro, dan tepat di hadapan Kazuha.

"Nih, Heiji!" ucap Kazuha sembari memberikan semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Kogoro pertama kali sebelum melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap yang lainnya kompak.

Opened-Pandora-Box

"O-iya, 3 hari yang lalu kan ... , pasti karena waktu itu Kogoro-ojisan tahu mengenai aku yang memecahkan kasus dengan membuatnya tertidur menggunakan arlogi penembak peluru bius." batin Conan di sela makan malamnya.

_**Flashback ON**_

3 hari yang lalu ... .

"Ittekimasu... Ran-neechan, Kogoro-Ojisan ... . " ucap Conan sembari menutup pintu keluar.  
"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Kogoro acuh tak acuh.  
"Pergi berkemah bersama Prof. Agasa dan anak-anak yang lain." terang Ran kepada Ayahnya yang masih menonton rekaman video Yoko Okino _reality show_ minggu lalu.  
"Ohh ... , Aku juga malam ini akan pergi ke acara penginapan di Hokaido bersama teman-teman di universitas dulu ... ," ucap Kogoro sembari menekan tombol _standby _pada _remote_ _cotroller _televisi, dan _video player_ lalu mengeluarkan video rekaman tersebut dan menyimpannya rapi di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Setelah selesai dari rutinitasnya ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya.  
"Oh, baiklah ... . Aku akan jaga rumah, kebetulan aku tidak ada latihan karate selama 3 hari." ucap Ran sembari bersih-bersih rumah.

Di kamar Kogoro

"Hhm ... . Yang harus dibawa baju hangat_, _peralatan mandi, pakaian ganti, lalu ... , senter sepertinya dibutuhkan," ucap Kogoro sembari mengemas barang bawaannya ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran besar .  
"Senter... , Senter ... , di mana ya?" gumamnya dalam hati sembari membuka laci meja yang ada di kamarnya.  
"Haahh ... . Tidak ada!" gerutu Kogoro. Ia pun berpindah ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah

"Ran ... . Kau lihat senter, tidak?" tanya Kogoro pada sosok Putri tunggalnya.

"Ng ... . Mungkin di kamar Conan ada senter," jawab Ran yang tetap fokus dengan aktivitasnya 'bersih-bersih'.

"Haahh ... ." keluh Kogoro sembari menghela napas kemudian berlalu menuju Kamar Conan.

Di kamar Conan

"Hhm ... . Dimana bocah itu menyimpan senter?" tanya Kogoro pada dirinya sendiri lalu melangkah menuju meja belajar di kamar Conan, kemudian membuka laci meja yang berada satu setengah meter dari lemari pakaian.  
"Ng ... ." gumam Kogoro seraya memandangi isi laci meja itu.  
"Tidak ada, tidak usah bawa senter sajalah ... . E-h, ini kan-" ucap Kogoro terhenti.  
"Arlogi, yang selalu dipakai bocah itu. Hmm, bocah itukan sering memakai arlogi ini sebagai senter. Ku pinjam saja deh!" ucap Kogoro memutuskan seenaknya.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Ran, aku pergi dulu ya, kau harus jaga rumah. " ucap Kogoro sembari menggenggam tas dengan ukuran cukup besar di tangan kirinya.  
"Ya, aku juga tahu, Tou-san jangan mabuk dan macam-macam di sana... ." nasihat Ran kepada Kogoro, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Ran.  
"Hahh, dasar kau sama saja dengan Eri!" ucap Kogoro dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Ya, ya, aku juga tahu. Kau pikir ayahmu ini lelaki macam apa, hahh!" lanjut Kogoro sembari memegang knop pintu dengan tangan kanan, membuka pintu secara perlahan.

"Hahaha ... . Kalau begitu cepatlah berbaikan dengan kaa-san." goda Ran sembari tertawa meledek.

"Hufftt, itu bukan urusan mu." balas Kogoro ketus, namun tampak sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Sudah ya, Jaa mata." ucap Kogoro lagi sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Jaa mata, Otou-san" ucap Ran sembari membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya itu.

T.Z.U.K.U

Yatta... Akhirnya chappy 3 update setelah hampir 1 bulan author ICE HEARTLESS menghilang dari permukaan(?) Gomenasai, minna-sama :3 *bow #ditimpukin

Nahh, maaf banget yaa kalau chappy ini kok kesannya kayak mengulur-ngulur cerita, udah gitu pendek banget lagi... trus kok latarnya lompat-lompat gak jelas. Dari kamar Kogoro ke ruang tengah, trus ke kamar Conan, emangnya Conan punya kamar sendiri di rumah Ran? O'ya kalau untuk yang itu sengaja aku buat Conan punya kamar sendiri untuk mendukung jalannya cerita ini hehehe.

hhm, seperti yang sudah tertera di warning juga... intinya aku sangat minta maaf untuk chappy kali ini _ untuk Chapter 4 semoga bisa lebih baik dan lebih cepat update.

Etto, kuharap kalian masih berkenan untuk menuangkan apa yang ada di benak kalian di kotak review... dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan menunggu, terimakasih banyak juga untuk yang telah memberikan review-review pada chappy sebelumnya.

Aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai akhir, ending cerita sudah terpikirkan oleh ku. Tapi aku belum tahu akan jadi seperti apa chapter-chapter berikutnya, dan belum tahu akan sepanjang apa ceritanya dan ada berapa chapter, mungkin tergantung mood si BakAuthor yang ICE HEARTLESS *ditimpukin kaleng*

Last, Special Thanks to:

Benedicta-senpai(aku gak maksa senpai untuk mengoreksi chapter ini, karena kupikir chap. ini terlalu banyak yang harus dikoreksi, takutnya aku malah bikin repot dan cuma ngebuang-buang waktu senpai aja. Arigatou masih mau baca~)

Raven-chan(gomen, kalau ini lebih pendek dan hancur. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih bagus dan hidup(?))

Yu-chan

Hi-chan

Yako-chan(arigatou, meski belum review tapi tetap baca :3 Tanjoubi Omedetou untuk mu dan Tatsu... gomen telat ngucapinnya )

Davy-senpai(Gomen, masih berkenan baca kah? Oya, aku belum baca novel Teito-kun buatan senpai. Abis waktu ke gramed ga ketemu padahal udah niat mau beli .)

Rena Kudo-chan, Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia, Angel Ran (Senangnya bisa dapat respon baik. Ini udah lanjut meskipun lama. Gimana? masih layak lanjut kah? mengecewakan yaa?)

and, Silent Readers~

signed,

ICE HEARTLESS a.k.a Reichi Kudo


End file.
